Gebruiker:Supergirly4
Hey! Welkom op mijn pagina. Mijn Runescape account heet Supergirly4 (DISPLAY NAME: MAGlCAL GIRL). Ik ben vrouwelijk. :[ Ik speel nu wél Runescape, maar ben in het verleden een jaar gestopt. Daarna speelde ik soms wel, soms niet. Nu al een tijdje wel. Soms zit ik op het account van mn zusje, of op een andere, net aangemaakte account Muffin San. Ik heb een pay to play account, en ben dus Member. Ik ben nu (4/06/2010) combat level 89. En ik hou van quests, sommige skills en nog meer quests. Quests I k heb al een aantal quests gedaan, ondanks mijn niet-zo-geweldige combat level. De leukste quests die ik heb gedaan zijn Lunar Diplomacy, The Grand Tree, Garden of Tranquility en The Feud. Een van de leukste momenten was in The Grand Tree, als Glough zegt "Say Hello To My Little Friend!" Hij is niet echt origineel. Ik ben nu niet veel bezig met Quests. Ik heb al aardig wat quests gedaan, en er zijn nu nog een aantal quests over waar ik geen zin in heb, of waar je veel in moet vechten. Quests zoals Monkey Madness of Underground Pass ga ik echt nog niet doen, moet ik meer aan mijn combat level doen. Een quest die ik wel wil doen is the Path of glouprie, maar ik moet nog een aantal requirements voltooien. Daarnaast wil ik Royal trouble en Rum Deal ''nog doen. wat nu nog niet mogelijk is door mijn lage slayer level. Ik ben wel eens doodgegaan tijdens een quest. Bij ''Shadow of the Storm ben ik eens doodgegaan, bij de demon die je moest verslaan. De tweede keer was ik beter voorbereid en heb ik de quest goed voltooid. Combat Ik hou zelf niet echt van combat, maar als het moet.. frame|Ghostly Robes Mijn combat level is nu dus 89; 70 attack, 66 strength en 66 defence. Mijn Prayer is 52. Summoning level is 45. Skills Skills zijn niet mijn Specialiteit. Mijn hoogste skill is nu Magic, met level 74. Mijn Laagste skill is nu Dungeoneering (level 18) en daarna Herblore (level 32). Mijn Total level is nu 1362 Uiterlijk Een van mijn favoriete outfits bestaat uit: Stripey Pirates shirt (bl/wit), white Beret, Flared trousers, Saradomin cloak, Boots of lightness, en een Gnome scarf Sinds ik Desert Treasure heb voltooid, loop ik ook vaak rond in de Ghostly Robes. ''Vaak met mijn ''Lunar Staff. Je kan me ook tegenkomen, als ik aan het trainen ben, maar dit komt bijna niet voor. Meestal draag ik dan Sacred Clay armour of Dragon. Dieren Ik heb een aantal dieren. Een Paarse Wily cat met de naam Cookie. Een Overgrown Hellcat met de naam Cookie. (ja, ze heten allebei zo.) Een gewone grijze kat. Een Labrador. Een Penguin. Een Rune Guardian. En een Groene Gecko met zwarte vlekjes. Minigames Minigames vind ik ook vaak leuk om te doen. Mijn absolute favorieten zijn: - Gnome Restaurant Minigame - Stealing Creation - Castle Wars - Fist of Guthix Dit was alles wat ik had te vertellen over mijn account Supergirly4. Bedankt voor het kijken :] Categorie:Gebruiker